Dealing with the enemy
by Life is a beautiful story
Summary: When the fait of the world rests on Sonic and Eggman's ability to get along, our hero, Sonic, must embark on an adventure through time and space to save the world he loves, and the people he's lost. But first he has to deal with his enemy, and the consequences of clashing personalities. Entails fluff, eventual sonadow and various methods of travel.


NOW

I close the door on our broken homeland, and make my way through the hallways of my ship, how glad I am it survived.. But my attention was burned into the hedgehog I had in my arms. He was a mess, and I couldn't let him die like this. It's not the way I'd want him to go- or the way he deserves.

'Decoe, Bocoe. Go take the ship into orbit, get the solar panels on the roof and sides of the ship and find some blankets. Because our journey will be a cold one, until we reach our destination.'

'Where are we going sir?' Decoe asked.

'We're going to pay my grandfather's house a visit.' And with that the two robots manoeuvred their way left and quickly down lower atrium to the foundations of the ship to set a course.

Where as I find myself automatically limping down the main atrium, and turn left to meet my double, reinforced, metal doors.

'Open' no response. 'Allow entrance'

Yet again I'm left stood there like a cactus in a swimming pool. I get annoyed, as the hedgehog is in critical condition.

'OPEN THE BLASTED DOOR!' And with that the door finally obeyed my command. The hedgehog whimpering in my arms at the noise.

Running in, laying the hedgehog down onto the metal medic table in the middle of the room. Shoving on my white lab coat, rushing around getting anaesthetic and an IV for nutrients and fluid.

I don't know if he's even going to wake up from this. I sighed shackling him down into place, moving around the table to his ankles and then his wrists. I really don't want him to wake up and run off during the time that I'm healing him, he'll damage himself further and chances are, the blue-twit won't let me have two minutes worth of explanation as to why he's here and what's happened-he'd just trash everything and then we'd be screwed.

Gently lifting his paw, I slowly started removing the tattered remains of a glove stroking his supposed-to-be-peach fur, to find the right vein to put the IV into. After a few seconds worth of gentle prodding I find it, slipping in the stretching needle to make the correct attachment for the IV.

'mmnnn' the hedgehog's stirring!

'Sonic?' The blue hedgehog tries to open his eyes and he whimpers again. 'What... What's happened... to me?' He croaked.. His muscles spasm getting more erratic and restless, his chest starts heaving 'Nnnghhh...' He moaned, trying to steady his limbs only resulting in him hissing.

I put my hand on his arm trying to steady it , and his eyes dart quickly to me, and that's when he started panicking. 'Eggman!' He wailed, he tried wiggling himself free, his panic snapped the needle in half which was embedded in the forefront of his hand.

'Ah-nnnngg', tears riddling his eyes.

'Please, please don't hurt me' he whimpers again grimacing at moving himself. My heart just sinks in my chest.

'Sonic you need to calm yourself...' I try to placate him, he struggles some more, making him whimper and seethe at the pain of it.

'You try being experimented on and see if your calm!' He snapped. I rolled my eyes at that, turning to my tool table beside me and grabbing some tweezers, his eyes widen again,

'What're you doing to me? Nnngggh..' He moaned while I pulled the snapped needle from his wrist. I held the needle securely in the tweezers and show the frightened animal.

'See you snapped the needle when you thrashed. This'll be much easier for you if you remain calm'

I looked to his face, he was in shock, bursting into maddened snickers 'Calm.. Be Calm? Why your sticking needles into me your expecting me to just lie down and REMAIN CALM!? Your CRAZY!'

I can't help but pinch the bridge of my nose, I've had enough of listening to his panicked ravings. His idiocy will keep him distracted while I finally secure his IV implant. Taking my own advice and seizing the vantage- I quickly pushed the rest of the IV into his vein.

'NNHGGRF' he groaned through gritted teeth.

'As tempting as that is rodent, I need to keep you alive first before I even bothered to run any tests on you.' I flick the valve on the IV, and I notice his ears sink flat to his head, like he was trying to retreat into the metal of the table beneath him, he's petrified.

He grimaced again and hissed, 'argg my head' he moaned, he tried to lift his arm to soothe it, and then remembered he couldn't actually move to quell the pain.

'Why've you strapped me down if your not experimenting on me? I'm sure this is how you treat a prisoner rather than a patient' He attempted to growl.

'I strapped you down because you wouldn't wait to hear the whole story before you trashed the place' he grunted at that.

'Do you have to have the light on so bright?' He said whilst screwing his eyes closed.

'Sorry.' I mutter turning it off for the moment and rest back on my stool. He really doesn't look good, his eyes are half lidded, and he's exhausted.

I timidly stroke his shoulder and put my cold hand onto his forehead, he's startled a little at my touch but I'm generally just feeling for a temperature, he is getting colder and I can feel him shaking under my hand.

I'd usually be happy over something like this. Having my enemy captive and terrified... But I'm not... I feel awful I never realised how petrified I'd made him in the past through experimentation, and attempts at discovering the hedgehog further.

'Sonic, I'm not going to hurt you.'

He brought his eyes to meet mine, 'and I'm supposed to believe that?'

I roll my eyes, 'Looks like you have no choice but to trust me. It's not exactly like your going anywhere is it? And your life does depend on these very hands' I shake my hands in front of his face.

'Good bye cruel world' he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes again, there's no pleasing this disrespectful hedgehog. 'I am a doctor you know' I mumbled picking up my sewing needle and threading it.

Sonic gulped 'I... I know. How else would you have been able to torture me so thoroughly last time...' His gaze looks weak and terrified.

'If you must know why your here, it's because I saved your life.' Sonic blinked a few times in disbelief. 'Fat chance.' He snorted, I look and gesture to my rounded physique, 'Exactly'. The hedgehog rolled his eyes, and shook his head mumbled something along the lines of 'Touché'.

'Our world has died...' His face looks sad, 'died?' He whispered sadder than before. 'Now why would I believe that?' He said more confidently.

'Well hedgehog, you'd be leashed up beside my throne while I was sat there dictating the world.' He grunted in response to that and started wriggling some more in an attempt to get comfy. He just hissed again, whimpering trying to move his body.

'You need to calm down, your in critical condition! You really need to relax and stay still' I threw my hands up in emphasis.

Sonic paused lifted his head slightly and looked to me 'How can I relax when this is the most PAIN I'VE EVER BEEN IN!?' He banged his head back down on the metal table beneath him in defeat, and tried to suppress a whimper but I still heard it.

I needed to calm him down, give him some incentive so I put my hand on his side, and started stroking his charred blue pelt gently he flinched and growled 'Get off me.' I shook my head, and carried on.

I felt him shiver again, 'stop that.' He muttered. I just kept on going, following a smooth and gentle rhythm I could see it in his face that he was relaxing, his body softening again, as his breathing tried to steady, he looked to be enjoying it. Although the hedgehog wouldn't purposely show weakness or submissiveness toward me.

'No' I replied, 'You need to be calm, your vitals are erratic. And your building up your blood pressure, which is dangerous for someone in a condition such as yours.' He made a audible 'hmfh' turning his head away from me, closing his eyes gently. His breathing had slowed again, I put my fingers under his jaw securely and feel his pulse it's still stressed and weak.

'Do you remember anything from before?' I ask him hopefully. He flicked an ear up in my direction, a look of pain and concentration crossed his face.

'No.' Is all I got from him. I signed, I knew that bruising to his head was bad.

'Well Sonic' I noticed he shivered when I said his name 'Your injured immensely, and in all honesty as much as I'd love to converse with you, I think I better save your life first. I've got to inject you-' he grimaced again and whimpered, his ears trying to cave into his skull.

'To put you under anaesthetic while I fix you?' He was struggling and keening I've never seen anything like it. 'Sonic. Sonic. Sonic.' I put my hand on his cheek, he looked to me tears riddling his eyes 'please! Not needles and tests please I'll do anything' I soothed him by stroking a velvety ear between my fingers, and massaging behind it. Catching tears with my thumb, he eventually calmed down to small frightened whimpering.

'I'm in so much pain.' He sobbed, his breath catching in his throat.

'whats wrong with my leg?' He whispers, I look to him and back down to his leg, 'tell me rodent, does it hurt when I do this?' I gently applied a small bit of pressure on his thigh .

'ARGH!' Sonic keened and I quickly let go.

'Okay one more, I apologise' I tapped his ankle and he whimpered loudly. 'I think it's broken...'

His breath hitched, his eyes watered again. 'As soon as I give you the injection.. You won't feel the pain Sonic' he whimpered again.

'what's on my chest?' I grimace at that part, 'I ripped my jacket, and wrapped it around your ribcage. You were torn open from about your hip bone to your shoulder.' I note that his eyes are startled, he takes a shuddering breath.

'Everythings becoming cold.. So cold.. And numb..' He whispered closing his eyes tiredly and opening them again.

'Please let me fix you. Otherwise you'll die.' He glares at me, 'I don't want to lose you Sonic. Not when everything else is lost too.'

He saw the seriousness in my gaze, he looked into my eyes, and I looked into his deep emerald pools, they were exhausted, weary and pained, but he nodded thoughtfully.

'You try anything funny... like putting my tail on my forehead... or remove any of my quills... I'll kill you.' He scowled.

I smiled at him, rubbing my thumb over his muzzle 'I'll be very gentle, please just be still and brave why I inject you. And you'll be put to sleep with an oxygen mask on. And when you wake up, you'll feel much better.'

He whimpered again, but nodded his head gently, I put my hand in his hand 'Your the only other thing besides me that's survived.' I told him, he looked thoughtful for a second.

'I'm going to undo your restraints on the right side' he looked weary at me.

'Why?' He asked quietly.

'I need to be able to attend to your worst wound, and it's more easier if you lay on your left side, so I can attend to the sidelined-abdominal wound first. Please don't try to run from this, you'll just make your wounds worse, and dislocate your left shoulder.'

He huffed and slumped at that, like he was actually thinking of doing that. I chuckled, undoing his shackles and putting my warm hands under his cold blue pelt.

'Ready?'

He grunted in response, so we jointly started to lay him on his left side, now his quills were laid on the metal table, his right leg drawn carefully up and curled over his broken left one. He hissed, gritting his teeth, at moving himself. When he was in the position I wanted, I removed my hands gently. He whimpered quietly to himself, keening a little at the pain of his broken leg.

I stroked his side again gently 'You ready for this?'

His ear didn't even perk up this time, he was sad, his broken quills ,snapped and torn, were stood on end in fright, his back looking stiff and his debonair appeared broken and if I didn't know any better of the situation he'd have come across as an abused pet in the vets room. He nodded weakly, whilst closing his eyes gently, I moved to the side and grabbed the anaesthetic needle from the silver tray and carefully and gently injected it into his wrist.

'I'm sorry hedgehog'. With an audible 'nnngggh' he endured the needle but didn't refrain from squeezing my hand in reaction to the injection, I can't imagine the pain he's in, and the fear but I'm determined to save him.

'Just count to 10 rodent' I said gently still maintaining my hold in his hand, if he was himself he'd have growled or rolled his eyes or something, but he just barely audibly whispered 'Thank you... For saving me'.

My eyes went wide with surprise.. did he actually thank me? For saving his life? Even after all the pain I put him through he still thanks me? I've got him in my lab, shackled down for all he knows I could be lying and having horrid intentions to experiment on him, but he trusts me?

I stroke my thumb over the back of his hand again in reassurance, 'please count for me, I'll look after you.. I promise' and which that I heard a tiny whisper of '1..2...3...4...4..5...'

That was it, he was out like a light. I gently removed my hand from his paw, and put an oxygen tube into his mouth. Getting a greeny-blue sheet, I covered his body with it, and cut open a slit as to where his wound was from his hip across his torso to his collar bone. I sat there on a small stool with my medical thread, dragged over the large lamp and turned on the switch, showering the wound with light. 'This is going to be a gross scar' I muttered.


End file.
